dept7_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Connelly
"There isn't a problem that can't be solved by getting very, very drunk." Percy Connelly is a loud, obnoxious, irreverant and wild young man with a strange, filthy sense of humor; a flippant attitude toward life and others; and a reckless courage that comes from the invincibility of youth. Percy is known for his snark and his seeming inability to take anything seriously. He gained the power to manpulate Matter after being struck by lightning in The Storm. Personality A born clown with an irritating, flippant attitude toward life and others, Percy is known to the rest of The Team as an obnoxious, cocky motormouth. Seemingly incapable of taking anything seriously (no matter how dire the situation), Percy is always ready with a smart-alec remark, offensive comment or witty observation. Possessing the invincibility of youth, he is pretty sure he's going to live forever (desptie having died already) and there is nothing that can keep this foul-mouthed Irishman down for long, not even death itself. A simple guy with a strong love for the simple things, Percy is not very fussy. To him, a good day is one spent watching television with a fresh pack of cigarettes, a six-pack of beer, a bowl of crisps and maybe a good wank thrown in there for good measure. Confident and smarmy, Percy has a habit of teasing and mocking others, and indeed, his sense of humor can seem quite crude and hurtful at times. In truth, Percy just likes having fun and getting under people's skin and pushing their buttons to see how far he can push them. He has trouble empathizing with others to an extent; nothing really hurts him, and a part of his does not understand that not everybody is like that. Everyone else's insults and comments seem to bounce right off him. For others, if they take offense to his jokes and "good-natured horsing around", that's their own fault. Percy's sense of humor has a lean toward filthy schoolboy humor, with a dirty mind reminiscent of a fourteen year-old. Possessing very little shame, if he has any at all, and he is willing to go to any lengths to make a joke work. There is no topic too riske and no joke too gross or inappropriate; masturbation, bodily fluids, fetishes, various aspects of the human anatomy, bestiality, infant-on-infant violence, bathroom humor, religious pedophelia...nothing is off-limits. Percy just likes having fun and having a good laugh, regardless of how the things he says make him look to others; he honestly doesn't care what anybody else thinks. This is both a good and bad thing, as Percy has almost no filter, which gets him into a lot of trouble. He has a bit of an anarchist streak in him, forgoing what one would consider "decent" manners, no matter the context. In general, he places no value on authority and not only openly defies and disrespects those in a position of power, but he actively torments, teases, berates, annoys and back-talks them. Just because somebody is in a position of authority doesn't mean that Percy is going to listen to them; in fact, it often means the exact opposite. Percy only respects those who have earned it. Having nobody to rely on but himself growing up, Percy is largely self-reliant and content on getting by with very little. Streetwise and charismatic--one might even go as far as to say he can be charming--when he needs to be, Percy is good at getting what he needs, be it food, shelter or boooze. Despite his somewhat aloof nature, Percy is a deeply loyal person; there is nothing he would not do or risk for the people he cares about. Brave to the point of stupidity, Percy has a habit of throwing himself into dangerous situations without thinking. Often berating and insulting his enemies, he often quickly becomes a target in a fight, which is exactly what he wants. Although his lanky frame would suggest otherwise, Percy is a surprisingly adept brawler and can more than take care of himself in a fight. His specialty seems to be grabbing something close at hand and using it as a melee weapon. Surprisingly, Percy has a softer side to him that very few ever get to see. His boorish and loud personality is, in many ways, a sort of overcompensation for an intensely lonely person who greatly dislikes himself. Having been abandoned by his mother and ignored by his father, Percy has always felt like an outcast and like somebody who is not worthy of being loved in any real capacity. Convinced that everybody will abandon him one way or the other, his flippant, obnoxious personality acts both as a way of receiving some measure of attention from others and as a tool for pushing them away. After all, Percy believes he's going to be alone anyway, so it might as well be on his terms. There is a part of him that has been tempered not by death, but by the prospect of never seeing the love of his life again. In all, Percy is an affable, wild, crude and outspoken young man with a strong hedonistic streak who will do almost anything on a dare. Or a whim. History Early Childhood Percy was born the youngest son of Michael and Gloria Connelly in Dublin, Ireland. For reasons that remain unclear, Gloria abandoned the family when Percy was two years old. This devastated Michael, who quickly went from a borderline alcoholic to a severe alcoholic to a drug addict, specicifcally heroin. This left Percy to be raised by his big brother Jonah, who wasn't much better of a role-model than their father. As a young child, Percy often spent entire days away from home, usually at a friend's house or camping in the hills outside the city in order to escape the conditions of his intensely depressing and filthy home. A troublemaker and rabble-rouser, little Percy often got into fights and acted out, teasing other children and teachers alike. Disciplinary issues aside, Percy was a lonely little boy who spent most of his time alone. Things Go Downhill He had a habit of saving coins he found on the street, birthday money and money he made doing odd-jobs for various elderly neighbors (whom he was quickly how to scam by his older brother) and by the time he was nine years old, he had enough money saved to buy a Nintendo Game Boy Advance. He was devastated to find out, then, that his father had taken his stash of money to buy more drugs. When Percy confronted his father about it, Michael simply told Percy that he was a kid and it was his house, and everything in it was his. Really, that was Michael's money. This only helped to further foster his intense disliek for his father and hatred for authority. When he was eleven years old, a catholic priest exposed himself to Percy one Sunday while Percy was attending church with a young friend. Percy simply laughed and asked the priest if "his teensy baby-dick" was why he became a priest and took that vow of chastity. Percy never went back to that church. The summer right before he turned fourteen, Percy had his first sexual experience with a drunk, notoriously promiscuos sixteen year old girl who "didn't really take 'No' for an answer". Despite how he played it up afterward, this was very upsetting to young Percy, who became quite promiscuous himself, in part to convince himself that what had happened wasn't that big of a deal. But it never meant anything; sex was always very empty for him and something he did for the physical experience. A Fresh Start By the time Percy was in year eleven, he was both drinking and smoking, and he had partaken in marijuana. After being expelled from his school for possession and for starting a big fight (which the other totally deserved, Percy insists), his father decided that the family needed a fresh start. Before long, he got a new job in Baltimore, Maryland, United States. Percy resented having to move and start over at a new school, but a part of him was hopeful that maybe the do-over would help bring the family a little closer. For a few months, it looked like it would, until his father was injured on the job. After that, he quickly sank back into a drug-fueled depression and before long, things were worse than ever. Community Payback As he readied to start his final year of high school, Percy more-or-less dropped out and prepared to leave Baltimore for good. On a whim, one day he was hungry and decided to palm a Snickers from a gas station near his home. The attendent saw him take it and a confrontation ensued, which ended with Percy running through the store, avoiding the attendent, a random passer-by and two police officers. A broken window, several ruined shelves, at least a thousand dollars worth of destroyed merchandise and a couple injuries later, Percy was taken to the police station. As a minor, they couldn't send him to jail, so they gave him the option of serving time in Juvenile Detention or attend 100 hours of Community Service. Not wanting to end up in jail, Percy chose the latter option, unaware that he had just made the decision that would change his life forever. The Storm On his first day of Community Service, Percy and the other young offenders he was serving with were caught in the middle of a strange Storm, during which they were struck by lightning. His soul was sent to the Supernal Realm of Moros, where he arrived at the Pyramid of Bones, the Watchtower for that plane. When he awoke, he and the others discovered that they now possessed powers, and used them to defeat an alien-creature. Now bound together by fate and their shared experiences, Percy became a founding member of the Vigilante-Mage group known as the Young Offenders. ''Claire and the Outsiders'' The more adventures that Percy went on with his new crew of mages, the more Percy began to grow attached to Claire Hartwell, a confident, rebellious young woman with the power to bend space and affect the minds of others. The two spent a lot of time outside of "work" hanging out and before long, Percy found he was in love with her. Through all of their adventures defending Baltimore from other mages, monsters and the demon Alistair Crowley, Percy fell more and more in love with Claire and before long, the two began a passionate relationship. (See the Outsiders Series 1 Episode Guide for more information on Percy's adventures with the Young Offenders.) More than anything, Percy was finally happy with his life and for the first time, he was happy and felt accepted, like he was exactly where he belonged. Looking back, it was the best two months of his life. ''Tumbling Down'' This relationship came to an end when Claire confessed she was in love with another member of the group as well as with Percy. In the hopes of helping her figure her feelings out, Percy let Claire go in the hopes that she would realize she loved him and would come back to him. But due to a misunderstanding at a nightclub only a few nights later, Claire and Percy suffered a falling out and things looked like they would never mend. Percy began drinking and smoking even more heavily than before. The worst part was that Claire would not believe that he hadn't been unfaithful to her, despite the fact that they were broken up. ''Black Friday and Death'' The morning of December 21, 2012, the demon Al struck out at Baltimore, just as he had been promising. Percy joined the other Young Offenders (and a few allies) in battling against Al and his legion of demons. Percy fought bravely on this day but was bit by a zombie during a battle. Knowing he wouod be dead within a few hours, Percy and Claire said their good-byes. Percy confessed that he regretted ever letting Claire go and that he would always love Claire, forever, no matter what. Not even death could change that. Despite his worsening condition due to his zombie bite, Percy joined his friends on an empty freeway in a fight against Al's faction of Mages. Percy was horribly injured during the battle when he was hit with a motorcycle and afflicted with a disease. Still, after a little magical healing, Percy pushed on. Finally, Percy was among the few who personally stood against Al himself during the Final Battle, trying to stop him from opening a Portal to the Abyss. When their initial plan to stop Al failed, Percy managed to turn all of the walls in the room into mirrors (Al's Ban) and it was Percy who pushed Al into the Abyss. He was pulled in as well. The second Percy was pulled through that gateway, his last thought was of Claire's smiling face telling him she loved him. In that airless void at the Heart of the Multiverse, Percy whispered that he loved her, too before the life ebbed from his body. The world was saved but Percy had sacrificed himself in the process. ''Reawakening'' Nine days after his death, Percy opened his eyes to find himself in a coffin at the bottom of a pit. He felt just fine, unaware of how he was alive. He crawled out of the pit, only to find himself face-to-face with Phil Hartwell, Claire's father and an agent of the Hoffman Institute. Percy could not explain how he was there and so was taken into custody, where he spent a few days in solitary confinement, thoughts of Claire all that was keeping him going. ''A New Job'' On the morning of January 4th, 2013, Phil came to talk with Percy. He explained that Hoffman brass were concerned with the fact that an unknown entity had brought Percy back for unexplained reasons. They wee afraid something else had come back, not Percy. Until he proved otherwise, he'd be unable to see Claire and Claire would not--could not--know Percy was potentially back. So, he was being sent to a special hospital known as "The Clinic" to be observed, perhaps indefinitely, until they could ascertain that he was really Percy. Seeing no other choice, Percy agreed with a plan to escape upon his arrival, unaware that this would result in a new job that could lead to him reuniting with Claire once again... Notable Accomplishments The Outsiders --Awakened by the Storm. (Outsiders, S0E01) --Founding Member of the Young Offenders.'' (Outsiders, S01E01) --Present for the Zombie Ball in ''Helloween (Outsiders, S01E03) --Fought during Black Friday (Outsiders, S01E12) ___________________________________________________________________________________ Department-7 --Founding member of The Team (S01E01) Notable Victories The Outsiders --The Creature; Assisted (Outsiders, Genesis, S01E01) --Neville Corbon; Assisted (Outsiders, Faith, S01E04) --Oliver and Kevin Flint (Outsiders, Brothers, S01E05) --Alistair Crowley (Outsiders, S01E12) Relationships with Others Relationship Stats Claire Hartwell Percy's relationip with Claire was initially purely antagonistic, as Percy would act out and Claire would disgustedly chastise him for it. The two had a sort of back-and-forth, as she is the only person who can consistently keep up with him, giving him insults and crude gestures as often he gives them out. This eventually led to a mutual attraction and, before long, Percy found that he was in love with the strange, rebellious girl. He often goes out of his way for her and shows her a vulnerable, sweet side that most of the other Young Offenders have trouble believing exists. In truth, she completes him in a way he has never experienced before, and being with her is the only time he feels free to be himself. Percy loves Claire more than anything and is willing to go to any lengths to keep her safe and happy, even if it means keeping away from her and working with this team to make sure he can see her again. 'Andrea' Percy has never had a sibling he's liked. Well, at least not until he met Andrea. He was intrigued and amused by the sweet, young Promethean. She is a good person, he knows that for a fact, and he finds himself oddly protective of her. He wants her to be happy and successful and has designated himself as her guardian and mentor as she comes into the real world. A part of him sees Andrea as Claire's sister, given Andrea's relationship with Phil, and that really makes Percy feel close to her. 'Phil' Percy really does like and respect Claire's father, and has gone to lengths to try to impress him in the past. He knows his future with Claire rests on Phil's shoulders and is willing to go to any lengths to impress Phil enough that he can see Claire again. 'Charlie' Charlie is very fun to mess with. Not quite as much as Max, but still, a blast. The young Sin-Eater is veyr neurotic and meticulous, so Percy has an easy time getting under his skin. He dislikes having Charlie as a roommate, though, as Charlie is a neat-freak and is constantly on Percy's case about cleaning up after himself. 'Billy' Percy finds it amusing how easy it is to push Billy's buttons. Yeah, he's a decent dude and Percy doesn't dislike him but he does find it funny to mess with him sometimes and make him lose that "too cool for school" demeanor he constantly has about him. 'Evan' Percy and Evan don't exactly get along. Luckily, Percy could care less about Evan and the two rarely interact. 'Glenn' Glenn and Percy don't really know each other or interact. Powers and Abilities Percy possesses a number of skills and abilities, both mundane and magical, as listed below: Magical Abilities 'Arcana (Matter)' Magic that deals with the shaping and transmutation of physical matter. Percy can repair broken objects; transmute substances into other substances; manupulate solids; gasses and liquids; and even animate everyday objects. This magic only works on non-living material, including organic substances that are themselves not alive, such as milk or orange juice. 'Rote Spells' All of Percy's exhibited Rote spells are a part of the Matter Arcanum. A rote spell is a spell that comes naturally to a mage; one that they have practiced and/or perform often enough that they can do it without think ' --Alter Conductivity:' By touching an object, Percy can make it more or less conducive of electricity. '--Plasticity*:' This was the first power that Percy exhibited the day of the Storm. Using this power, he can make any substance he touches malleable or even sticky or like quicksand. It was this power that slowed the creature down enough for the sunlight to kill it. '--Weaponize Object:' Percy's most often used spell, this ability allows Percy to alter a random object's chemical composition to the point that it becomes a deadly, formiddable weapon. 'Mundane Abilities' '--Anonymity': Despite his loud personality, Percy is able to keep a low profile if he needs to. '--Brawling:' Percy is more than capable of taking care of himself in a fight. While not the most graceful combatant, he is effective, delivering often brutal, painful blows to his opponents, as he knows where to hit them to cause the most damage. '--First Aid:' Having grown up in a bad neighborhood in Dublin, Percy is shown to be a very skilled medic, capable of treating gunshot wounds with a home first aid kit. '--Improvised Weaponry:' Percy is a very adaptable fighter, able to turn anything at hand--from a beer bottle, to a pizza cutter, to a shovel, to a chair, to a ladle or spoon or spatula or literally anything--into a formiddable weapon. '--Larceny:' Percy has some skill at breaking into places he shouldn't be and taking things that don't belong to him. '--Occult Knowledge:' Through everything he's encountered since the Storm, Percy has gained a rudimentary knowledge of the supernatural world. Though not a walking encyclopdia by any means, Percy knows the basics. '--Persuasion:' Percy is very skilled at getting people to do what he wants them to do, usually through the means of insulting and goading them. Weaknesses '--Obnoxious:' Percy is offensive to everyone around him due to his flippant attitude and the assumption that the fact that everything slides off everyone like it does him. This causes him to alienate others. '--Gluttony: '''Percy has a tendency to overindulge in his vices. '--Recklessness:' Percy just jumps into any situation regardless of personal safety without thinking. Notes --Percy's Faceclaim is Robert Sheehan. --Percy's Rote Ability of Matter Manipulation reflects his world view; he is unwilling to accept the world as it is and refuses to let silly little things like "reality" stop him, so he alters the world to fi his needs, seemingly invincible to the comments or actions of others. Trivia --Has no favorite color. No wait, maybe orange. --Favorite book is ''Fight Club. --Favorite movie is a tie between A Clockwork Orange ''and ''Alien. --Has an eclectic taste in music, and is a fan of bands such as The Rolling Stones, Blur, Eminem, Snoop Dogg, Green Day, The Ramones, Nirvana, Kanye West, Gogol Bordello and others. --Can play the Ukulele. --Is allergic to shellfish. --Percy is a vegetarian. --Favorite booze is Guinness, stereotypically enough. Category:The Team Category:Founding Member Category:Mage Category:Moros Category:Matter Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Who Have Died Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters from the UK Category:Hoffman Institute Category:Characters from "Outsiders" Category:Irish Characters